scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Quam Grimlock
Equipment * Cybernetic Eyes ** Surgically implanted eyes into himself to combat improve deteriorating eyes ** Has many attachments to normal eyes can not accomplish *** Can magnify vision to view small targets *** Can view far object by using hawk vision *** X-ray vision, heat sensors, night vision, etc *** Can use eyes to speed read *** Can scan to get small bio of target * Zeleium tanks ** Zeleium tanks around neck to help hydrate and nourishment ** Zeleium helps restore wounds after battle ** Can use all four tanks at once to cause temporary super body * Energy Shield ** Surrounds himself with shield that activates when under fire ** Energy field can reflect attacks and self repair * Master Bracer ** Used to access files and information ** Used as personal compuuter ** Control panel for all other attachments and weapons ** Can check own health status * Cybernetic Palms ** Small circular panels on palms used for combat ** Create either fiery or icy touch ** Send pulsing lighting to neutralize target ** Create Energy Weapons ** Fire Energy Pulses ** Create Energy Arms to extend reach * Command Wand ** On Tips of fingers used to command robotic minions * Cybernetic Feet ** Takes no fall damage up to 1000 km ** Adjust weight at ease ** Can Magnetically Stick to any Metal ** High kicking/jumping ability * Infinity Pocket ** large storage device used to store all of Doc's robots * Bomber ** Can fly, search and record ** Equipped with Energy guns ** Flying Sphere balls that can explode on contact ** Transmit voice from any bomber * Walkers ** Land versions of Drones, can also swim and bite ** Can be used for stealth ** Can climb walls ** Inject chemicals with legs ** best used as swarm * Goliath ** Giant Robot/Tank *** As durable as Land Shark *** Attached with **** Power fist **** Gattling Gun **** Giant Absorb Shield **** Energy Long Sword **** Missiles (many small, one Giant) History * Galactia Civil War 15-62 Discovered at a young age to be brilliant for robotics. Immediately recruited to be part of Science division of Gillion Army. Created armor and weapons that helped create Gillion as a leading force in the Galactia Civil War. Inventions led to game him the infamous name "Negro Kira" (The Doctor of Death). Enjoyed name so much that he got doctorate, which took him only 5 months. At Age 50 was promoted to head of the Science Division of the Gillion Army. Continued to created deadlier and deadlier inventions that began needing live test subjects. The experiments began as standard but soon were cruel and had a low survival rate. At age 57 created new robotic unit know as Cyber Crusaders one of which was Sunny. The Cyber Crusaders were created with emotion but the only ones where rage and deathly thoughts to give them a drive to kill their enemies. This isolated most of his colleagues as they feared what else this would lead to next. Was expelled from science division after being framed, his colleagues used his Cyber Crusaders to attack their own soldiers. * The Doctor 63-105 Came in contact with the Brotherhood to work for them and create weapons for them. Agreed but on condition that he worked alone and had no superiors. Helped push Brotherhood to their prime by developing military grade weapons, armors, vehicles and gadgets. Created the Finger Cannon to replace basic cybernetic finger. Equipped the entire Brotherhood except for Drake Ronnin, Elgort Ronnin, and Silver who preferred tradition weapons. Kept a quiet life, never achieved anything as great as when he was apart of the Gillion Army. Still felt betrayed and did not want to get so far and lose it all again. Spent free time perfecting Zeleium but kept it for himself as a contingency plan. Now obsessed with perfecting his own body began to implant cybernetics on himself. * Redemption 105-126 Red came to Doc with a request to create gear to suit his battle style. Doc was surprised by Red's attitude as it was not jealously or fear, it was the first time in Doc's life he felt accepted and respected. Red eventually brought Jordan and her kind heart immediately created a bond with Doc. Spent much of his time now building with Jordan or repairing gear for Red and fulfilling his wild ideas. Red brought Sunny to Doc know that he may be able to help Sunny. At first Doc felt rage seeing Sunny as it reminded him of his betrayal but seeing Sunny show compassion for Scarlet helped Doc change his opinion on Sunny. After Red and Jordan's departure from the Brotherhood, Doc no longer felt a purpose to be part of the Brotherhood. No longer provided his service for the Brotherhood and secluded himself to his research and rekindle his passion for discovery. Present Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Scarlet Stars Category:Brotherhood of Worthless Children Category:Gillion Category:Machine